


Five Times the Crew Treated Chekov Like a Boy, and One Time He Proved He's the Man

by dizmo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Five Times, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Star Trek XI kink meme, <a href="http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/2494.html?thread=6116798#t6116798">prompt</a>... well, what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times the Crew Treated Chekov Like a Boy, and One Time He Proved He's the Man

**i.** When Sulu found the old ragged teddy bear on the floor behind a cot in medbay, he was fairly confident of the owner. Chekov had been in earlier that day for a routine series of inoculations in preparation for a planetary landing. He figured that the kid was just a bit stressed and had brought it along for comfort.

So he took it to the bridge to return it to him.

"Is not mine," was the ensign's somewhat surprising response. At first Sulu thought he was just trying to save face, but then he noticed that the look on Chekov's face was nothing short of… well, baffled.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" came a harsh voice out of nowhere, as the bear was forcibly yanked from his hands.

Sulu looked over with some surprise to see Dr. McCoy standing there, looking the toy over to make sure it wasn't damaged… any more than it already had been.

"Bones, that thing's _yours_?" the captain asked, a bit stunned.

"It's not _mine_, Jim, you moron."

"Then--"

"It was Joanna's. When she was tiny. I managed to smuggle it out of the attic when I was getting out of the house after-- well. Never mind that. It's kind of my mascot now. If it's any of your business. Which, might I add, it's not."

McCoy left the bridge then, and Sulu shot Pavel a somewhat apologetic look.

~~

**ii.** Jim laughed to himself as he sent out a new joke to his private distribution list. Well, granted, it included the large majority of the crew. Spock was left out, of course, just because, well, first of all, he'd say it was a waste of station resources, when, of course, Jim's jokes were great morale boosters. But really, the Vulcan just didn't _get_ Earth humor.

Chekov wasn't on the list either, because there are some things baby-faced seventeen year olds just shouldn't be reading without parental supervision. And most of Jim's jokes tended to fall squarely into that category. If by most you meant all. And by 'squarely into' you meant 'so far into you couldn't find your way out with advanced tracking systems and a bloodhound.'

Kid'd grow into 'em eventually.

~~

**iii.** "No, sank you, Doctor, I promise, am not needing zose."

"You sure, kid? I understand that when you're that age, you can get curious--"

"Doctor. I promise, we are hawing excellent sex education in Russia. Am not needing your pamphlets, but sank you for consideration."

"Well, I'll have them available, for if you change your mind."

But the ensign had already speedily left for the hallway.

~~

**iv.** Jim really had to hand it to the kid. He'd totally managed to… math the ship out of a really sticky situation. Not only had they made it to the expected rendezvous point in time to prevent a nasty ambush on a shipping route, they'd made it in enough time to do the ambushing.

Ambushing was pretty fun, Jim had decided.

After the cargo freighters were successfully on their way, Jim stood up, reached over, and ruffled the kid's hair.

Just to show him he'd done a good job.

~~

**v.** "Outta my way."

Spock arched an eyebrow as a native of the planet that they had stopped at for a supply run shoved Ensign Chekov out of the way with a shoulder. It was rather nonsensical, as the path they were standing on had more than enough room to accommodate three people of each of their respective sizes, so it seemed as if it was deliberate hostility, as the ensign had been causing no trouble that Spock had witnessed.

Chekov's eyebrows knitted together and the beginnings of a scowl formed on his face, so Spock felt as if it would be prudent to intervene in order to prevent the young officer from undue distress. Spock walked over to him as he began to walk after the impolite native. "Are you uninjured?"

"_Da, da_, am fine. Will show him just how much."

"It appears as if some members of the security team are dealing with the situation," Spock noted, glancing over in the direction where just that was occurring. "Perhaps you should return to the ship for a medical evaluation. Injuries can occasionally take a while to manifest themselves."

Inexplicably, the ensign threw his arms off in the air and walked off, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

Fascinating.

~~

**I.** "Kirk to Mr. Scott. Status report."

Jim frowned, as he didn't get an answer. He leaned to one side of his chair and tried again. "Scotty? Status report?"

Nothing.

"Any time now."

He frowned. Maybe there was something wrong with the commlink.

"Mr. Sulu, set up a video feed to the engine room, please."

"Aye, sir."

The connection was established, and the collective gasp from the bridge crew was definitely notable.

As was the reason for Scotty's lack of response, as he was currently pressed up against a console by Chekov, as the two were engaged in… well, not only was he unaware Mr. Scott was that _flexible_, he had no idea Mr. Chekov had quite that much upper body strength. You never did know, did you?

His order to sever the connection was followed probably quicker than any order of his ever had been.

And then he made a mental note to add Chekov to his joke list.


End file.
